A 20 Galleon Bet
by SlytherinFlirt
Summary: RE-WRITE! Watch Draco Malfoy try to win the date of an unsuspecting Gryffindor to win a bet.. DG
1. THE BET IS MADE: PROLOGUE

A/N: Okay, so this is a rewrite of A 20 Galleon Bet since the other version was very... short, confusing... not well written. I don't know if you'd consider this a better version, but I do. Since the chapters aren't that long, you can expect 2-3 day frequent updates. :D  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think it's mine? Of course it is not! ALL HAIL THE GREAT GODDESS, JK!  
  
--CHAPTER 1: THE BET IS MADE: PROLOGUE--  
  
Althought he enjoyed Potions, basically because of Snape and his fondess of favoring Slytherin students like himself, Draco Malfoy was glad when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Snape had made the unfortunate mistake of placing Draco and his Potions partner, Blaise Zabini, behind the ever so famous, Harry Potter and his sidekick, Ron Weasley and Draco had had his fun flicking the back of Potter's neck and throwing ingredients into the two Gryffindor's potion when they weren't looking, giving Potter and Weasley a big fat 0 for the lesson today.  
  
"Ah, lunch time." he thought as his stomach rumbled. "Crabbe, Goyle, grab my things."  
  
The two large oafs quickly picked up the blonde boys books, cauldron, and bag and followed him out of the dungeons and to the Slytherin 6th year boy's private bedroom. Draco ordered his two goons to drop his belongings on the floor and snapped his fingers.  
  
"Come along now, you brainless gits. It's feeding time."  
  
---  
  
He had just finished his second bowl of tomato soup when the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Albus Dumbledore, stood up and clapped his hands.  
  
"Quiet down, please." the old man said joyfully.  
  
The chattering continued on.  
  
"Silence please." Dumbledore said.  
  
Again, the talking did not cease.  
  
Draco looked over to the Gryffindor Table and saw the littlest Weasley stand on her chair, point her wand to her throat, mutter a spell, and open her mouth.  
  
"Hem, hem." she said in a falsely sweet, girly tone of voice.  
  
Immediately the whole of Hogwarts was silent and most of the students were looking around for one of the school's former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge. When they saw it was just the Weasley girl, they laughed.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "As you all know, we are in dark times. The worst of all the dark lords, Lord Voldemort, has risen again and thought it has been only 2 months since his return, many wizarding and Muggle families have been killed already. That is to blame for the lack of school spirit."  
  
"Teachers have been complaining that they have no one to punish because no one is setting pranks or staying out of curfew because of recent events. Thus, the teachers and I agreed to try and liven your spirit's with a ball!"  
  
Dumbledore stopped talking as to let the whispers float around the Great Hall.  
  
"Instead of the usual Halloween Feast, we will be having a Halloween Ball for all years, from 7 pm to midnight. Dress robes are not required but costumes are. If you must, take your bed sheets and cut eye wholes in them and come dressed as a ghost!"  
  
"I resent that." said Nearly Headless Nick.  
  
"So terribly sorry, Sir Nicholas..." Dumbledore trailed on but Draco tuned him out.  
  
"A ball? Interesting..." he thought.  
  
After a few minutes the students were dismissed. Draco and his cronies began the path to the Slytherin dormitories and sadly had to walk behind the Gryffindor Dream Team, who were unfortunately slowly walking as they talked.  
  
Draco turned his ear to listen. No, he was not eavesdropping. Malfoy's do not eavesdrop. They just casually overhear other people's conversations.  
  
"Great, just great. I'm supposed to defeat the Dark Lord AND find a date for the ball?" Potter complained. "Once again, I must embarass myself in front of another girl."  
  
Draco could not help it. He had to give his opinion.  
  
"I'd say it'd be more embarassing for the girl, but then again, at least they can wear a disguise." he said.  
  
The trio turned around, sighing.  
  
"Shove off, Malferret." Weasley said.  
  
Draco sneered. "Cute... I believe I was talking to Potty here, Weasley. Not you."  
  
"Ron, Harry, let's just go. Malfoy's not worth it and besides, Harry, I'm sure you'll have no trouble getting a date."  
  
Draco laughed coldly.  
  
"No trouble, Mudblood?" he said. "Have you even looked at Potter?"  
  
"Harry gets loads of girls!" Weasley yelled, his face flushing. "Unlike you, of course."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, Weasley? I get plently of women, thank you very much. Look at me- great hair, sexy eyes, well chiseled body... don't ya think so, Granger?"  
  
She turned bright red.  
  
Draco smirked. "I can get any girl in this bloody school to go the stupid ball with me."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Weasley challenged. "Well, Malfoy, I bet you 20 galleons that you can't get one girl of my choice to go with you to the Halloween Ball!"  
  
"Really? Well, I'm not going to miss out on an extra 20 galleons so I accept. Who is the lucky victim?" Draco answered, looking bored.  
  
Weasley grinned.  
  
"Someone who hates you as much as I do.." he said. Weasley was positively jumping in glee now.  
  
"My sister." 


	2. In Which Ginny Levitates and Draco Feels...

[Ginny's POV]  
  
It was a bright sunny day and Colin and I were outside near the lake, finishing up our homework for the day. I always loved days like these. The air was warm and happy, and it seemed everyone was in a good mood. We were sitting under an old oak tree for a bit of shade and Colin was clicking pictures of me with his camera.  
  
"Colin! Stop!" I yelled as I put my hands in front of my face, partly to not get my face on camera and to shield the sun from my eyes. My best friend laughed and kept snapping his camera. I hated to be in pictures. I guess I'm just shy but.. I don't know. I just really despise having my picture taken.  
  
"Your face was made to be put on camera." a voice said from behind us, a voice I knew fairly well from all the teasing he did to me. I turned around and glared on instinct. Draco Malfoy, resident Ice Prince of Slytherin, stood in front of me, leaning on the oak tree Colin and I were under, holding a bouquet of white lilies. My favorite flowers. Creepy.  
  
"Bugger off, Malfoy." I said, rolling my eyes. He smirked and handed me the flowers.  
  
"No, seriously, Weasley. Have you considered modeling for TeenWitch? They could use a pretty face." Malfoy said. Did he just compliment me? No.. he's taken a leave of his senses. Never the less, I took the flowers and smelled them. Ahh, I love the smell of white lilies. They're just so.. peaceful.  
  
"Malfoy, she told you to shove it." Colin said defensively. He took the flowers from me and began to inspect them. "What hex did you put on them?" I grabbed the lilies and put them in my lap.  
  
"None." Malfoy replied, putting his arms up in protest. "Creevey, would you mind leaving?" Colin glared at the older boy and than looked at me. I rolled my eyes and told him to leave.  
  
"But, Gin, he could kill you! Ron will kill ME for leaving you alone with this ferret!" retorted Colin. God, I wish he wasn't so.. brotherish. I have enough of them!  
  
"Colin, just go. I can take care of myself." He eyed Malfoy and walked three steps away. I picked up his camera that he'd dropped onto the grass when Malfoy arrived. "Farther, Col, or your Precious gets it." 'My Precious.' Yes, that's what my dear friend calls his camera. He even sleeps with his camera. The 5th year Gryffindor boys told me. Quite funny, if you ask me, but some people think he's insane.   
  
"What do you want?" I replied, facing Malfoy. He looked appalled.  
  
"Can't a guy give flowers to a stunning girl?" he answered. I blushed but than glared at him.  
  
"Not when that guy is a Slytherin and that girl is a Gryffindor. Or when that guy is a Malfoy and that girl is a Weasley. Everyone knows Malfoys equals strings attached. What do you want?" I took the moment to smell the lilies again when I felt a prick on my arm. Then another. And another. And another. I jumped up, threw the flowers away and shrieked.  
  
"MALFOY! YOU GAVE ME FLOWERS WITH BILLYWIGS NESTING IN THEM! THIS WAS YOUR MASTER PLAN! GIVE LILIES TO INNOCENT GINNY WEASLEY AND WATCH HER BEGIN TO LEVITATE! COOOOLIN!" He looked taken a back. I don't think he knew there were billywigs in the flowers but I didn't care. I was so angry! I smacked him just before my toes began to leave the ground and Colin reached us under the oak tree. He grabbed my foot and began dragging me to the castle. Laughter was heard all around me and I knew I was blushing hard.   
  
"Look what you've done."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
[Draco's POV]  
  
I was mad. No, I was furious! I could've killed my two thugs. They can't even do one thing right!And I got slapped because of their stupidity. Ugh!  
  
"You idiots!" I snapped. Crabbe and Goyle cowered above me. It was weird, how they were so big and scary but they were little Lockharts when I was yelling at them. "I told you to get flowers! No where in that plan did it say to get BILLYWIGS!"  
  
"Sorry." muttered Goyle. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Sorry's not good enough, you dolt. You just ruined my chance of getting her to the ball with me! I'm going to lose now! She hates me!" I stopped and took a breath. "Even more than she did before! I'm going to have to give twenty galleons, TWENTY GALLEONS, to Weasley, WEASLEY, YOU PRICKS, and I'm never going to hear the end of it! And you know who will be paying me back? Do you?"  
  
"Er.. your father?" Crabbe shrugged. I glared at him.  
  
"No! You two prats!" I began pacing the Slytherin Common Room floor. "I need another plan.. what do women like? I don't know... Oi! Pansy get over here!" The Slytherin slut quickly raced over to me smiled. I grimaced.  
  
"Yes, Drakkie poo?" she said in that sugary high voice that annoyed me to hell. "You look sad. Want me to cheer you up?" I snarled.  
  
"No. Quick, I screwed up something with a girl and now I need to make it up to her. Tell me what girls think are romantic." The girl's eyes lit up. Probably thought the present was for her. Dumb girl.  
  
"Well, honey, girls love chocolate and sweets! We especially love jewelery and clothes and, oh, I adore fairy pendants!" she squeled. I nodded.  
  
"Fairy pendants, sweets.. got it. Crabbe, Goyle, let's go. We've got shopping to do."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
[Ginny's POV]  
  
"Hey, Ginny, I heard what happened. Malfoy, that git." Harry said as I entered the Common Room. That complete arsehole is more like it! It took Madam Pomphrey two hours to get me down on the ground. I am still floating a bit. Yes, there we go. My worn trainers hovered over the floor. It was actually bloody brillant... I sort of glided around, but I wouldn't admit that.  
  
I looked over at the trio who were working on their homework in front of the fireplace. Harry looked like he was trying to hold back laughter and Hermione looked worried. Ron, well, he just blew up in fits of laughter.  
  
"Oh my gosh (LAUGH) --- Malfoy --- (LAUGH) --- Billywigs! Wish --- (LAUGH) --- Been there! (LAUGH)" he muttered, as he banged his fists on floor after falling off the couch. I glared at my brother.  
  
"It wasn't funny!" I whined. I took out my wand.  
  
"Batte!" I smirked as the Bat Bogey Hex took it's course and began sprouting little wings on Ron's face. Crossing my arms above my chest, I made my way to my dormitory.  
  
[A/N: Ah, the end of another chapter. Gosh, lookie here. I got 2 reviews in like 20 minutes! I feel soo special! Next chapter: Draco tries again to win Ginny's approval with gifts but.. things don't go as planned. Includes SCARED!Draco, PISSED!Ginny, and a very girly Pansy... Keep the reviews coming in!] 


	3. In Which Draco Gets Slapped Again and Gi...

[Draco's POV]  
  
She had to forgive me! All these gifts, they cost A LOT! I bought chocolates in a heart shaped box (I know, shudder....), a beautiful rose shaped sugar quill, a fancy silver bracelet, and the most magnificent pendant I could get my hands on in such short notice. A silver dragon was laced onto the complex studded chain. The dragons eyes were made of real sapphire and the fire out of actual rubies. The rest was just pure silver. Now, that cost me a pretty galleon.  
  
I had the house elves wrap the whole shebang in shimmery silver tissue paper and tie it with a nice green ribbon on the top. I added a little note, saying I was sorry and all and then waited for my carrier.  
  
My owl, Bathildas, flew into my window and dropped a letter onto my bed. I quickly tied Ginny's package onto her leg and opened the other letter, not giving instructions to Batty. It was from my father.  
  
"Send it to..." I began scanning the letter.  
  
'Draco,  
  
Norman Parkinson's daughter has owled me this morning. She is complaining that you have not been paying enough attention to her. I strongly suggest you do so, to keep up appearances.   
  
Your mother sends her best wishes.  
  
-Lucius'  
  
This letter was about Pansy? "PANSY!?" I shouted. I was too engrossed in the letter and did not see Bathildas fly off.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
[Ginny's POV]  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
Draco Malfoy is an arse! Today was the worst though. Colin and I were sitting outside and he comes over, holding a bouquet of lilies. My favorite flowers, you know. He talks to me and then all of the sudden I feel these little stings on my arms. MALFOY PUT BILLYWIGS INTO THE FLOWERS! I felt so embarassed as Colin dragged me to the infirmary. I almost lifted him off the ground but we got to Madam P's right before I did.   
  
God, Malfoy is just such a prat. I HATE DRACO MALFOY.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny'  
  
I giggled. Write an entry in your diary about how you hate a person so much and than sign in 'Love, Ginny' like nothings happened. Oh well.   
  
My stomach grumbled. I had missed dinner when I was in the infirmary. Looking at my clock, I decided to take the chance of getting caught by Filch to get something from the kitchens. I stood up, pulled on some fuzzy pink slippers and began my way out of tower. No one was in the Common Room, since it was almost 2 in the morning, and I slipped out unnoticed.   
  
I was walking through the corridors when I stumbled into a set of armor. It clattered down and immediately Mrs. Norris was at the spot. I cursed and then ran to the nearest door and flew it open. A broom closet. Great choice. I leaned back, only to fall into the arms of a blonde Slytherin.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
[Draco's POV]  
  
Oh god, I have to get out of here. How did Pansy get the gifts? Ahh, help! There she is!  
  
"Oh, Drakkie-wakkie! This is soo romantic!" she made to kiss me but I ducked.  
  
  
  
"Pansy, there's been a mistake." I ran around the couch in the Common Room. She stood on the other side.  
  
"No there hasn't Draco! We're meant to be!" she sighed dreamily and closed her eyes. I took this as a chance to escape. Bounding over to the Common Room door, I ran out and came face to face with the cold air of the dungeons. Running, I quickly went left, right, straight, anyway to get Pansy off my tail. HOW DID SHE GET THAT PACKAGE?  
  
"Ahh, my sweet, we will get the students out of bed tonight." I heard a hoarse whisper coming from the corridor in front of me. I cursed under my breath and quickly opened the nearest door. A broom closet. Good going Draco. I sat on a bunch of boxes and waited till Filch left. Then, I figured, why would Pansy look in broom closets for me? I grinned and leaned back.   
  
I jumped when I heard a clatter outside the door and then a "Shit!" and the door opened. A firery red head walked in and closed the door. She leaned back. It was Ginny Weasley. I smirked. My chance. The gods do love me!  
  
"Go to the ball with me?" Or maybe they don't. For the second time today, I felt a sharp pain in my cheek. She hit me! Again!  
  
"You prat!" Ginny whispered menacenly. I was actually a bit scared of her and I backed up. "Send me a hord of billywigs and than ask me to the ball? I don't think so!" She poked my chest. "You are an arse. A prick! A stupid, bloody, idiotic... Slytherin!" Now, I could either apologize and explain or strike back. Guess what I did.  
  
"Well, Weasley, you're a..." I stopped. Twenty galleons and the benefit of rubbing it in Weasley's face or an insult? I decided choice one was better. "Er.. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for the bugs to be in there. I told Goyle to get some flowers and I guess he just picked them off the ground. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Well, atleast I have friends!" She stopped. "What!?! Did you just.. apologize? Draco Malfoy... apologize?" She smacked me.  
  
"Ow!" I yelped. She giggled.   
  
"Sorry, just wanted to see if I was awake." I glared at her.  
  
"You're supposed to hurt yourself. Not me." I growled.  
  
"I did. My hand hurts now." She smiled and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry 'bout the flowers and stuff.. I bought you some stuff and wrote a note and stuff to apologize and I sent it with my owl but it accidently got to Pansy. I don't know how though."   
  
"And your in here why?"  
  
"Hiding from Pansy of course! I tried to explain that the gifts were for you, but she didn't listen. She kept.." I shuddered. "Trying to kiss me." She laughed again.   
  
"So.." I began. "Want to go to the Halloween Ball with me?" She looked up at me.  
  
"No." and then she walked out the door. God, I will never understand women.  
  
[A/N: Another chapter finished. My wrist hurts now. And my fingers are aching. I'm pathetic. Next chappie: Draco sings, Pansy gets angry, Ginny gets hurt and embarassed, Ron sniggers, Harry points and laughs, Hermione gets a 9/10 on a homework.. err... actually no she doesn't, and Colin's Precious gets broken! Since you read, review!] 


	4. In Which Draco Sings and Ginny Fights

[Ginny's POV]  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
Last night was scary. Not like, "Oh my god, Death Eaters are attacking my house!" scary but like, "I just caught Snape and McGonagall snogging in the Potions dungeon!" scary. You know, freaky scary. I can't believe Malfoy apologized. He actually said he was sorry. Oh lord, this year is turning out to be very strange, and it hasn't even hit Halloween yet!  
  
  
  
Halloween. The Halloween Ball. Colin and I agreed that if we don't get dates by the day before the ball, we'll go together. As friends. Nothing more. Neville's asked me but I know Parvarti is just dying for him to ask her, so I refused and just gave him a little nudge in the right direction.  
  
Malfoy asked me to the ball. Yeah, I know. Freak scary again. I told him no. I mean, he's my brother's arch-nemesis and although, he is hot, yes, diary, I admit, he is very good looking, he's just probably going to play a joke on me. Sad, but true.  
  
-Ginny"  
  
I sighed and closed my diary. 6:00. Time for dinner. I changed from my school things and into casual clothes, jean kapris and a green tank top with the words 'I am nobody. Nobody is perfect. Therefore, I am perfect.' I love that shirt. Bill bought it for me last year!  
  
I brushed my hair and waved my wand around my blazing red hair. Instantly french braids! Mum found the spell in one of her dozens of beauty care books. Thanks mum! I pulled on my trainers and looked in the mirror. "Looking good!" my reflection replied.  
  
I made my way to the Great Hall and sat down next to Colin. We waited for the golden platters to fill with delicious food. Instead, the torches were blown out and a bright spotlight shone on me. To my horror and complete embarassment, Draco Malfoy, came sauntering through the Hall doors, a white lily in hand, singing.  
  
When the song finally ended, I was blushing so hard. The Great Hall was silent as Draco handed me the beautiful flower. On instinct, I smelled it. He smiled. "I picked it myself and checked if there were any insects living in it." he whispered. Than he went on one knee. Now I felt like running out of here, but my legs seemed to be made of lead at the moment. I couldn't move.  
  
"Once again, Malfoy, no!" I jumped up, relieved my legs were working, dropped the lily, and ran out of the Great Hall. The last thing I saw as I passed through the doors was the crestfallen face of everybodys enemie, Draco Malfoy.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
[Draco's POV]  
  
I slumped down in the once occupied seat. I just serenaded her for Merlin's sake! Not to mention I humiliated myself in front of the entire school. I growled.  
  
I barely saw Creevey run after his friend, his precious camera hanging around his neck when Ron Weasley walked up to me, sniggering, hand out. Potter was pointing at me and laughing and the Great Hall joined in. I guess the rule is, if Harry Potter laughs, so do you.  
  
"Pay up." Weasley said. I sneered.  
  
"I still have a day left, Weasel." I began my way to the Slytherin table but Pansy Parkinson got in the way. She looked pissed.  
  
"Draaco!" she whined. God, that annoying eerie voice! "You never sing to me!" I glared.  
  
"That's because I hate you." I replied, pushing her out of my way.  
  
"Humph!" she cried. "I have a bone to pick with that Weasley!" And she left too. Ah, freedom.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
[Ginny's POV]  
  
"Colin! He's so bloody annoying!" I whined. "First it was just us two when he asked, now in front of the school? I have never been so embarassed in my life!" Colin patted my back.  
  
"I know, Gin. Malfoy's scum." he told me. I laughed.  
  
"What'll he do next? Send a blimp to write it in the sky? I can see it now "WEASLEY, GO TO THE BALL WITH ME!"" I replied.  
  
"You won't be going anywhere." Pansy Parkinson said, rounding the corner. She sneered than attacked. First it was a weak punch to the stomach. It reminded me of Percy's when he got ticked off. But then, the Slytherin began using her nails, teeth, and even Colin's camera! She pulled it off his head and whacked me with it, making it break. As I fought the blonde off, I heard Colin crying 'My precious..." Hello, Col? Can't you see I need help?  
  
Eventually Colin realized there was a fight still going on and he stunned Pansy. I fell back, breathing hard. "Took you long enough." I said.  
  
A few minutes later, Snape walked into the hall and ordered us to the infirmary. I got a detention for fighting. Pansy got 10 points from Slytherin for fighting, but 20 points for good fighting, and Colin, well, he got 20 points from Gryffindor for not stopping me from attacking Pansy. As if I would even look at that pugface!   
  
I've decided I really hate Snape.  
  
[A/N: So.. what do you think? Next chapter: Draco and Ginny in detention with Hagrid. What shall they do? Review to find out!] 


	5. In Which Draco and Ginny Pick Silvery Po...

[Draco's POV]  
  
Detention. Father will kill me. Or atleast he would if he wasn't in Azkaban. Yes, that's right, Father in Azkaban. Weasley's father raided the manor again and decided to look under the drawing room floor, where Dad keeps all his Dark Arts stuff. Lucky Weasley.. Got my father sent to Azkaban and a shit load of gold. Guess this means I can't tease the Weasel (boy, I mean) about being poor.  
  
Back to detention. I got it for the most stupid of reasons! I hadn't got much sleep last night, (Crabbe and Goyle snore so loud!) so I dozed off a bit in Transfiguration. The old bat McGonagall took 15 points from Slytherin AND gave me a freakin' detention!   
  
I ran down the corridor to the Entrance Hall. Well, actually I walked fast. Malfoy's don't hurry for anyone but themselves. Filch was there, snarling as usual, and Mrs. Norris was beside his feet, purring. Guess who was next to Filch? Ginny Weasley. Standing there in all her splendor. Wait a minute, splendor? No. I did not say that.  
  
"Follow me, you brats." Filch told us. He began walking out of the hall and onto the grounds so Ginny and I --- ugh! WEASLEY and I began too, walking side by side behind him. She blushed.  
  
"So, what're you in for?" I asked. Ginny -- WEASLEY -- rolled her eyes.  
  
"Apparently I attacked Pansy Parkinson. You?"  
  
"Sleeping in McGonagall's class." We reached the half-giant, Hagrid's, hut and Filch told him we were here. Hagrid ordered us to pick up a shovel and a pail and have our wands out. We were going into the Forest. Goody.  
  
I guess Ginny -- alright, I'm just going to have to face it. Ginny Ginny Ginny! It's her name, why not call her it? As I was saying, I think Ginny was scared. Well, actually I know she was since she was digging her nails into my arm and she told me she was writing her will in her head. If she dies in here, the will's only in her mind, so what's the point?  
  
After about a half hour trip following a dirt path the three of us reached a meadow. It had a few trees and nice, rich green grass.  
  
"Yeh wait here, jus' a moment." Hagrid told us. Like I was going to go walking in the Dark Forest all by myself. "Look up at 'he sky. See the moon?" I looked up. A full moon... where was this going to? Were werewolves going to transform and kill us?  
  
No. Instead these gray blobs appeared in the meadow. They had large round eyes on top of their heads and a few stickly legs on the bottom. And than the strangest thing happened. They began dancing. Really, I'm not lying.  
  
"Mooncalves." muttered Hagrid. "This is their mating dance. When they leave we'll pick up the poop and head back to me home." Ginny let go of my arm and widened her eyes.  
  
"It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed. Gray little things dancing in a meadow? I guess it was sort of pretty, when you looked how the moon played on their skin. Just as I was getting used to the mooncalves dance, they disappeared, leaving little droplets of silvery goop. Eww.  
  
We collected the stuff in our buckets and then headed back to Hagrid's house. I wouldn't even call it a hut. One room, that's all! He ordered us to spread the goop onto the pumpkin patch he was growing and then sent us on our way back to the castle.  
  
"Well, that was fun." said Ginny sarasticly.  
  
"Yeah, exactly what I wanted to do this fine evening." I replied. We reached the castle and went our seperate ways.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
[Ginny's POV]  
  
Ahh, a new day! I just want to go back to sleep! Last night's detention really took a toll on my body. I guess I'm just not a morning person.   
  
  
  
I looked at my watch and freaked. 8:15! I have a prefect's meeting at 8:25! I hurried to pull on my robes and shoes, brushed my hair, and ran out the door. 8:23. Hermione, as Head Girl, will kill me if I'm late! Terry Boot, Head Boy, would too!   
  
Just as my watch struck 8:25, I skid into the room. "Glad to see you've come on time, Ginny." Hermione greeted curtly. I nodded and blushed as I looked around the room. The only seat left was next to Malfoy. Coincedence? I sat down.  
  
"Alright, now you know that the Halloween Ball is tomorrow and we need decorations up." Terry began. "Hermione and I have taken the time to divide you Prefects into groups of 2 to help. When I call your name and your assignment, you and your partner will pick up the necessary box, located to the right of me, and head out to where ever you want to go. You have the whole day to decorate, since it is Saturday. Hermione will read the names." Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"Group 1 consists of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter who will be helping Hagrid carry in the pumpkins and carve them. Group 2, Hannah Abbott and Ryder Kern will be setting out the tables in the Great Hall. Group 3, Justin Finch-Fletchly and Elizabeth Edgecombe will be decorating the walls of the Great Hall, and Group 4, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley will be setting up the garden decorations." Setting up garden decorations? With faeries? Oh no! Ron had to do that last year and he came back with bite marks all over his fingers. It turns out fairies are very vain (reminds me of Malfoy) and don't want to be frozen and hung as ornaments. I'll need to borrow Colin's dragon-hide gloves.  
  
[A/N: So, what do you think? Review and tell me! Next chapter: Draco and Ginny decorate the gardens and Ginny finds out about the bet. What does she do? Well, I won't tell you unless you click on the little button on the left hand corner. Come on! I know you want to!] 


	6. In Which Draco Tries Again and Ginny Fin...

[Draco's POV]  
  
"Ow!" I yelled as I picked up a tiny little faerie. For a small thing, it packed a big bite. Ginny laughed beside me and I glowered at her. Thinks she's the smart one, just because she wore gloves. I froze the faerie and hung it on a tree. It turns out, faerie body's glow in the dark so the garden's would have lights at night.   
  
I picked up another faerie and immediately dropped it back into the box. God, these things hurt so much! Snarling, I pointed my wand into the box and stunned them all. Looking quite smug, I picked them up and hung them one by one on the bushes. I must say, Weasley looked impressed.  
  
"There." I said as I hung the last faerie up. "What's next?"  
  
"Er, we have to make an invisible cage around the gardens and enervate the bats, and then let them out." Ginny answered. "The spell is protego." I nodded and waved my wand a bit and yelled the incantation. A glowing red cage like thing erupted from the wand, became bigger and bigger until it could fit all the gardens into it, and landed on the borders. Than, it faded away so you could no longer see it.   
  
"Bloody brillant." whispered Ginny as she opened the box labeled bats. She enverated the bats and in one quick motion, all 150 bats flew out. I saw one try to break through the barrier, it kept flying right into it and boucing back.   
  
"And now?" I asked.  
  
"Well, the boys are going to come out here and plant some pumpkins and stuff so all we need to do is... charm some of the steps of the pathway to say stuff when people walk on them. We have a list of things to say.. boo, I'm watching you, Trick or Treat, Happy Halloween, and such. The spell is delux and than what you want to say. You've got to point your wand at the step first, though." I nodded and grinned.   
  
"Okay, you can go over there and I will stay here." I said. Ginny agreed and left and I began my work. "delux Please go to the ball with me, Ginny!" A blue spark hit the pavement and I stepped on the step. A creepy voice came out of the ground, "Please go to the ball with me, Ginny!" and I jumped back. Freaky.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, come over here." I yelled to her. She came over, hands on her hips.   
  
"What?" she asked. I pointed to the step and she tapped it lightly with her foot. My message blared out and she sighed. "For Merlin's sake, Malfoy, yee-- no!" I was dissapointed. Wait a minute? How can I be dissapointed over someone I don't like? Or do I?  
  
Ginny returned to her area and we finished up quickly. Without a word, she left.  
  
---------------------------  
  
[Ginny's POV]  
  
Oh my god. Now I have a step that will ask me! And the weird thing is, I almost said yes. I mean, I don't like Malfoy, right? He's an egotisical, selfish, over-groomed, little MALFOY for god's sake. My family and his has been at a fued for ages! There's no way I like Malfoy.  
  
Okay, so maybe I do. Just a little bit. Don't shoot me!  
  
I went into the Gryffindor girl's main bathroom and began washing my hands. I heard a flush and who should come out of the stall? Lavendar Brown, smirking slightly.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Lavendar said. I grimaced.   
  
"I turned him down you know." She only began washing her hands.  
  
"Yes, you did. He is quite a catch though. It's too bad he lost." replied Lavendar. I raised an my right eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. The girl laughed.  
  
"Didn't you know? Your brother bet Malfoy twenty galleons that you wouldn't go to the Halloween Ball with him! Malfoy, that is." she answered. "Seamus told me. He heard Harry and Ron talking about it in their dormitory." I swear I saw red. How dare my brother bet on me?!? The nerve of that inconsiderate, little.. WEASEL! I'll kill him! Or better yet.. make him lose twenty galleons.  
  
[A/N: Okay, so you probably get that Ginny's going to go to the ball with Draco, right? Good. Next chap: Ginny goes to the ball with Draco and Ron loses the bet... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!] 


	7. In Which Draco and Ginny Go to the Ball ...

[Ginny's POV]  
  
  
  
I woke up to the soft tapping of an owl's beak on my window. That really annoys me. I'm NOT a morning person, I tell you once more. Anyways, I walked over to the window, accidently stubbing my toe on my trunk and yelping out in pain, and let the owl in. It dropped a package on my bed and flew off.  
  
I picked the package off and read the note tapped on the front.  
  
"I got these back from Pansy. I'm dressing as a vampire. Meet me by the punch bowl.  
  
-D.M."  
  
Slowly, I unwrapped the present and gasped in delight. A box of chocolates, a sugar quill shaped like a rose, an adorable bracelet, and the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. The chain was silver and on it was a great silver dragon with sapphire eyes and ruby flame.   
  
Woah. This must of cost a fortune.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
[Draco's POV]  
  
She's not coming. She is coming. She has to come! If she doesn't, I'll lose twenty galleons. She's got to come. Did she get my present? What's she coming as? Is she coming at all?  
  
My questions were answered when Ginny Weasley strolled into the Great Hall. She had tight leather pants on and a tight green top on. Her hair was up in a messy bun and in her hand was a wooden stake. Her eyes were heavily lined, making her look really, really hot, and she had dark red lipstick on. She wore the necklace. I got it, she's a vampire slayer.  
  
"Hey Draco." she said. "Nice outfit." I had on pair of regular grey slacks and a shirt on with a long, billowing black cape. I had charmed my teeth into having fangs and spiked my hair.   
  
"Love yours." I answered.   
  
"Thanks for the gifts. I love the necklace." Ginny replied. "Seen my brother?" I looked around the hall and sure enough, Weasley and Potter were dressed as detectives. Sherlock and Watson. Granger was right beside them, dressed as what? A princess?  
  
"Good, let's go." She dragged me over to her brother. "Hello Ron!" she said in a sugary voice. Weasley stared at the two of us.  
  
"Ginny! You said you were going with Colin!" he blurted out. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, Ronniekins. Colin's with Elizabeth Edgecombe. I'm with Draco." she answered. "Hermione, you're Belle from Beauty of the Beast? Good movie.."  
  
"Yeah, and your a vampire slayer..." Granger replied. "And your a vampire." I nodded.   
  
"Woah, Gin, this look suits you." Potter said. Weasley glared at his best friend and elbowed him.  
  
"Too bad she's my date." I told them, smirking.  
  
"I believe you owe Draco twenty galleons, Ronald." Ginny said. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"You knew?" Weasley asked. She nodded grimly.  
  
"Yes, Ron, I did. I think it was really horrible of you to bet on me and my feelings. What if I happened to like Draco?" She looked at me. "Not that I don't like you. I mean, I do. You're actually pretty nice and all. Good company." She liked me? Just a bit?   
  
Ginny turned to the two boys in front of her and slapped them. I started laughing. "That was for betting on me." She turned around and slapped me, stopping my insane chuckles. "And that is for thinking you wouldn't get slapped." Then Ginny turned to Granger, who had backed up, out of reach. "And Hermione! I expected better of you. You know better than to play with people's feelings. And you're supposed to be the smart one!" She turned back to her brother. "I'm writing Mum all about this, Ron. Now hand over the money!"  
  
"Wait," I interrupted. What was I saying? "I can't take your money."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Both Weasleys yelled out.  
  
"HELLO?!? I came to the ball with you! Accept the money for Merlin's sake!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"I'm fine with all this.." mumbled her brother.  
  
"Shut up, Ron." snapped Ginny.  
  
"No really, I can't take money for taking out girls that I actually like." I said. She blushed.   
  
"You like me? Really?" she began. Then she grinned. "Then let's get out there and dance!"  
  
She pulled me onto the dance floor and we began dancing to Celestina Warbeck's song, "The Trouble With Love." Yeah, love was a lot of trouble. Not that I was in love with Ginny Weasley, I just liked her. A lot. Yes, that's it, I'm in like with her.  
  
[A/N: Wow, finished in three days! With more reviews than I've ever gotten for one story. I hope you enjoyed. I might be considering a sequel.. the adventures of getting Ron and Hermione together? Hmm... Next chapter: EPILOGUE!!!!!! See what happened to our infamous couple...] 


	8. In Which Blelle Tries to Write an Epilog...

Epilogue:  
  
After the ball, Draco asked Ginny to go to Hogsmeade with him the following week. Ginny accepted and at that date, Draco asked Ginny if she would be his girlfriend, and despite Ron's horror, Ginny said yes. And now I'm not going to go any further because after some serious thinking, (I swear my computer in my head is broken now) I've decided to make sequels and stuff. I'm thinking of a Ron/Hermione next with Harry, Ginny, and Draco trying to get them together. What do ya think?   
  
BYE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED A 20 GALLEON BET!!! 


End file.
